The invention relates to methods and systems for determining the condition of the road travelled by an automotive vehicle for use in controlling the vehicle.
Various methods have been developed to aid a driver of a vehicle to stop on unstable road conditions, such as icy or water-covered roads. For example, anti-lock brake systems work to eliminate, or at least minimize, slippage of the wheels when the brakes are applied so as to maintain control of the vehicle on undesirable surface conditions. However, in these instances, it is not until the brakes are applied that the condition of the road is determined. The braking must then be adjusted even further.
Thus, it is desirable to determine the condition of the road prior to applying brakes to the wheels so that proper braking is initiated at the beginning of the braking cycle. It is also desirable to warn the driver of undesirable road conditions so that appropriate acceleration, steering and braking can be applied accordingly.